Rescue from Faerie A continuation of the Mercy Thompson Series
by The Charmed TriQuetra
Summary: This story is a continuation of my favorite series the mercy thompson series With now character the rest are old characters but the new character is the main character. Carla Hauptmans' parents Adam and Mercy are kidnapped because of some abmbitious wolf who makes a deal with the queen of Faire. the main character needs a Fae to take her to Fairie but she doesn't trust the Fae.
1. Chapter 1

Rescue From Faerie

Based on the Mercy Thomson books by Patricia Briggs

I woke up with a start to the sound of a howl. What the heck is going on can't a girl have some sleep? I thought to myself as the piercing howl sounded. Nope of course not, I sighed.

oh I am Carla by the way, Carla Jo Hauptman Daughter of Mercedes Athena Hauptman Coyote Shapeshifter known as a Walker and Volkswagen mechanic and Adam Henry Hauptman Alpha werewolf of the Columbia Basin Pack and C.E.O of a home security company. I am currently living with my Godfather Bran Cornick in Aspen Creek Montana who just so happens to be the Marrok, The most dominant of dominant werewolves and ruler of them all though it doesn't show in his appearance. The alpha of all alpha werewolves, but he's not power crazy like the rest of them. He's actually a great guy when he isn't angry. Still don't be impressed that I live with the king of all werewolves and his pack. I'm here to gain control of my powers so I don't risk exposure again. You see, I am an Omega. A rare gift found in people who have the natural ability to calm down people and animals and when turned into werewolves their gift enhances abilities to the point that not only do they have impeccable control over their wolves the have the ability to calm other werewolves when they are in fits of Bloodrage. That is rather abnormal because like my mother I am a Walker.

Anyway, back to the howling and the disturbance of my sleep. I got out of bed after I heard the howl and then ran downstairs to find Samuel, the Marrok's first born son and a doctor in his wolf form and Charles, the Marrok's younger son and his second in command, and his wife Anna, the only Omega in the Aspen Creek pack, and my mentor, were standing next to a snow white wolf that was Samuel with worried expressions on their faces and pure rage on Sam's wolf face.

"What is it? What happened? Did someone get hurt?" I pondered, my irritation vanishing at the sight of their faces.

"Mercy and Adam have been kidnapped and we can't sense them. That isn't possible unless they are in Faerie. The only way to get in or out of Faerie is to have A Fae escort you. Mercy had a friend Tad he used to help her out with cars, and he's Fae. Call him, you need to get to Faerie. I think I know who is behind this. Do you remember Mason who tried to overthrow your father a few years ago. I think he made an alliance with the Fae. I think he is trying to come back harder. Go now call Tad. You have to hurry before something bad happens. They aren't dead that much I can feel," Charles blurted, rushing through his sentences. He rarely got emotional about anything but my mother was like his little sister, and my dad and was an old friends. He handed me a piece of paper with a cellphone number on it.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could and picked up my phone and dialed the number on the paper. As it ran, I grabbed my backpack and tossed in some clothes, water and some snacks. I was trying not to think about the fact that I was about to ask a Fae for help. I would rather have died under normal circumstances, but this was my parents here. If my mother could trust the guy which doesn't happen often, I could at least try. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" rasped a soft male voice. He sounded like he had been asleep. Do the Fae sleep? huh

"Hello, this is Carla, Mercy's daughter. I need your help my mom and dad have been kidnaped and their in Faerie. Charles said I could contact you and that you were a friend of my mothers'. I was hoping you could help me," I explained as I picked up my Katanas, two twin long Japanese swords and their sheaths and strapped them to my back. They were made of Cold Iron, the only metal that works against the Fae.

"Wait, Mercy and Adam were kidnapped?!" he exclaimed "I will be right there, just give me a minute." There were sounds of shuffling in the background. I hung up and swung my backpack on one shoulder, and ran back downstairs.

Immense waves of anger were rolling off Samual. Even Anna was having trouble keeping his temper at bay. I concentrated on him, on calming him down, forcing the will of his wolf back under. Slowly, he stopped growling though he still looked angry. Well thats the best I could do. I hoped they strapped him down just in case Anna couldn't hold him off his anger. We wouldn't want any unfortunate deaths.

There was a shimmer of light, and where the light had been, stood a 17 year old looking boy. Though, if he was Fae I knew he was probably much older that. he had shoulder length white blond hair, two Egyptian Khopeshes strapped to his belt and I back back on his right shoulder. He was in a black T-shirt and baggy sweatpants. He was kinda cute. Nope not going there I still don't like the Fae.

"Your Tad? Do you have any idea where in Faerie my parents could be?" I inquired skipping the pleasantries. Yank off the bandaid.

"Yes, They are most likely in the queens throne room," He suggested. "She likes to torture people there," He shuddered at that and continued. "I can transport you to the closest entrance to Faerie. I will be able to sense them once we are down there. You should be able to also, since you're their daughter. We don't have a lot of time, we have to get going." I turned to Samuels Wolf.

"I will bring them back Samuel," I promised as Tad took my hand. I fought the urge to pull away. Oh great just great. One blink and the room vanished and as replaced by a barren desert scene.

"The desert?! The closest entrance is in the desert?!" I said incredulously. " Sheesh don't you think that is over spacing just a little?" He laughed as he put his hand to the ground, and closed his eyes. After a moment the earth opened up and there was a staircase leading down.

"After you, ladies first," he proclaimed in a gentlemanly like tone. I was beginning to warm up to him but not that much yet.

"Never put a potential enemy at your back' I remembered Charles saying one morning when I went down to for for sword practice.

"Go ahead I insist," I replied.

"Don't trust me do you? Thats ok its to be expected given the reputation of most the Fae. We come across even worse than the vampires and that is saying something, especially after the massacre they caused three years ago," he grimaced shaking his head. I agreed with him. He started down the stairs and I followed after him.

"Its nothing personal, just I lost my grandmother to a Fae," I confessed, not knowing why I was telling him, but I sensed that he wasn't cruel like the majority of them.

"Yeah, that is something we have in common. Losing a loved one, I mean. My mother was human. It was forbidden for the Fae to have any interactions with humans then. That was before the reveal of the Fae. They killed her, but since I was part Fae and they try not to kill their own kind so the let me be." His face was black as he told me the story. I felt so sorry for him. After a moment of silence his easy grin returned to his face.

We entered a tunnel walking, and to pass the time we talked. I found out that he was half Fae, and his father was a Gremlin, A Fae that has the ability to touch and work with metal, and the common tern is being Iron Kissed. That was why he was able to touch Iron. He knew swords.

I was liking him more and more by the second. He was a college student since, Fae just recently got rights recently. He was too smart to stay in High School. He didn't say it in a bragging way just matter of fact. He loved classical music. He collected stuffed penguins.

He learned that I liked classical music too I collected stuffed Coyote and Wolves. How ironic! I was a total sword geek. He seemed like a great guy. Every now and then he would halt in our conversation to tell me which direction to turn. This went on for a while until he suddenly muttered,

"This is not normal, there should be more guards. There usually are." At that moment something dawned on me as we were in front of a giant green double door.

"Its an ambush. Draw your swords." As soon as I mentioned the words 'ambush' he unhooked his Khopeshs from their hooks. I drew my Katanas from their sheaths and I karate kicked the door. It flew off the hinges and landed to the side of the giant room.

"Very nice," Tad teased with a smile.

"Why, thank you," I joked back, Grinning.

"How nice of you to join us," spealed a high cheerful voice. I looked up to see a little girl in green dress sitting on a giant throne.

"You're the Fae Queen?! The Boogieman or in your case Boogiegirl of the Fae world. I was expecting someone taller or older. You're basically a little girl!" I remarked to her with a smirk. Then I noticed two limp bodies in the corner. As soon as I saw my parents lim bodies the smile vanished from both the queens' face and mine.

"Kill them so I can have their heads," She hollered. "Then I shall have that foolish wolf Mason and I shall see my old friend Bran again. Ah yes the good old days." she smiled then, as about a hundred Fae stormed into the room looking oh so huge. I nearly swallowed my heart.

"Well, then it was a pleasure meeting you and if we make it out of here I am asking you out," I proclaimed to Tad grinning.

"Not if I beat you to it," Tad replied.

"Your on," I declared to Tad.

Then we were off through the hoard of men. Tad fought like a ghost with incredible speed and agility. One moment he was there the next he was gone. I channeled the speed of my animal into my human body swinging stabbing jabbing through the throng of men. My goal was the queen. She was the biggest threat.

"Impossible!" Shrieked the queen as she watched Tad fight. "No one can reach that speed within a matter of moments." She was so distracted that she didn't see me coming. For a moment she forgot I was there. A moment was all I needed. In that instant I thanked Charles for all the sword fighting lessons and the greatest rule of all

'Never turn your back on an enemy no matter how slight. It doesn't take power to drive a knife into someones back.' I struck her in the back, below her left shoulder where her heart was located located with one sword. I used the other sword to chop off her head. her body exploded into a pile of flowers. I ran to my parents and untied them. I closed my eyes and sensed to see if their animals were present. Whenever a Werewolf or Walker dies his or her animal's spirit leaves their bodies. I could still sense them.

"Oh, thank god. Tad help me get them out of here," I sighed to Tad. Together we carried my parents out of the throne room, out of Faerie, and into the desert. Then, Tad transported up back to the house in Aspen Creek.

We arrived to see Bran sitting on the couch with Samuel and Charles sitting next to him. Anna was standing behind Charles. I lay my Mom and Dad on the two other couches while Samuel followed us. While Samuel checked on my parents Tad went to get something to eat I was shocked to hear that one. Fae eat?! I thought. I asked Tad and he laughed and replied,

"No, not normally but I am half human so it is required." I laughed and nodded then I went up to Bran and told him everything that happened.

"Well she was always easy to distract," he proclaimed when I was done. "One of her many flaws. And the part about Mason I already knew. The situation has been neutralized. As soon as Adam and Mercy are back in full health they can go back to Columbia."

"Thats great news," I sighed, yawning. I was exhausted

"I just want to say good job kid." he chuckled as he ruffled my short black hair.

"Thanks, I'm Just glad they safe," I replied sleepily.

Well it turns out Tad and I were In Faerie for about 3 days. Time travels differently in

Faerie don't ask me why. Tad beat me to the whole asking me out thing. He asked me while he was sipping his lemonade. I was so tired I forgot all about our little post battle bet. That was also the exact moment my parents woke up, so that was a lovely little moment. It was about a week before mom and dad went home. Tad stayed for our date, much to Brans' and my dads' annoyance. Really what is it with all these alpha males?! Anyway Mom is happy about it. Tad's a great guy For a Fae.


	2. Chapter 2

Rescue From Faerie

Based on the Mercy Thomson books by Patricia Briggs

I woke up with a start to the sound of a howl. What the heck is going on can't a girl have some sleep? I thought to myself as the piercing howl sounded. Nope of course not, I sighed.

oh I am Carla by the way, Carla Jo Hauptman Daughter of Mercedes Athena Hauptman Coyote Shapeshifter known as a Walker and Volkswagen mechanic and Adam Henry Hauptman Alpha werewolf of the Columbia Basin Pack and C.E.O of a home security company. I am currently living with my Godfather Bran Cornick in Aspen Creek Montana who just so happens to be the Marrok, The most dominant of dominant werewolves and ruler of them all though it doesn't show in his appearance. The alpha of all alpha werewolves, but he's not power crazy like the rest of them. He's actually a great guy when he isn't angry. Still don't be impressed that I live with the king of all werewolves and his pack. I'm here to gain control of my powers so I don't risk exposure again. You see, I am an Omega. A rare gift found in people who have the natural ability to calm down people and animals and when turned into werewolves their gift enhances abilities to the point that not only do they have impeccable control over their wolves the have the ability to calm other werewolves when they are in fits of Bloodrage. That is rather abnormal because like my mother I am a Walker.

Anyway, back to the howling and the disturbance of my sleep. I got out of bed after I heard the howl and then ran downstairs to find Samuel, the Marrok's first born son and a doctor in his wolf form and Charles, the Marrok's younger son and his second in command, and his wife Anna, the only Omega in the Aspen Creek pack, and my mentor, were standing next to a snow white wolf that was Samuel with worried expressions on their faces and pure rage on Sam's wolf face.

"What is it? What happened? Did someone get hurt?" I pondered, my irritation vanishing at the sight of their faces.

"Mercy and Adam have been kidnapped and we can't sense them. That isn't possible unless they are in Faerie. The only way to get in or out of Faerie is to have A Fae escort you. Mercy had a friend Tad he used to help her out with cars, and he's Fae. Call him, you need to get to Faerie. I think I know who is behind this. Do you remember Mason who tried to overthrow your father a few years ago. I think he made an alliance with the Fae. I think he is trying to come back harder. Go now call Tad. You have to hurry before something bad happens. They aren't dead that much I can feel," Charles blurted, rushing through his sentences. He rarely got emotional about anything but my mother was like his little sister, and my dad and was an old friends. He handed me a piece of paper with a cellphone number on it.

I ran upstairs as fast as I could and picked up my phone and dialed the number on the paper. As it ran, I grabbed my backpack and tossed in some clothes, water and some snacks. I was trying not to think about the fact that I was about to ask a Fae for help. I would rather have died under normal circumstances, but this was my parents here. If my mother could trust the guy which doesn't happen often, I could at least try. He picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hello?" rasped a soft male voice. He sounded like he had been asleep. Do the Fae sleep? huh

"Hello, this is Carla, Mercy's daughter. I need your help my mom and dad have been kidnaped and their in Faerie. Charles said I could contact you and that you were a friend of my mothers'. I was hoping you could help me," I explained as I picked up my Katanas, two twin long Japanese swords and their sheaths and strapped them to my back. They were made of Cold Iron, the only metal that works against the Fae.

"Wait, Mercy and Adam were kidnapped?!" he exclaimed "I will be right there, just give me a minute." There were sounds of shuffling in the background. I hung up and swung my backpack on one shoulder, and ran back downstairs.

Immense waves of anger were rolling off Samual. Even Anna was having trouble keeping his temper at bay. I concentrated on him, on calming him down, forcing the will of his wolf back under. Slowly, he stopped growling though he still looked angry. Well thats the best I could do. I hoped they strapped him down just in case Anna couldn't hold him off his anger. We wouldn't want any unfortunate deaths.

There was a shimmer of light, and where the light had been, stood a 17 year old looking boy. Though, if he was Fae I knew he was probably much older that. he had shoulder length white blond hair, two Egyptian Khopeshes strapped to his belt and I back back on his right shoulder. He was in a black T-shirt and baggy sweatpants. He was kinda cute. Nope not going there I still don't like the Fae.

"Your Tad? Do you have any idea where in Faerie my parents could be?" I inquired skipping the pleasantries. Yank off the bandaid.

"Yes, They are most likely in the queens throne room," He suggested. "She likes to torture people there," He shuddered at that and continued. "I can transport you to the closest entrance to Faerie. I will be able to sense them once we are down there. You should be able to also, since you're their daughter. We don't have a lot of time, we have to get going." I turned to Samuels Wolf.

"I will bring them back Samuel," I promised as Tad took my hand. I fought the urge to pull away. Oh great just great. One blink and the room vanished and as replaced by a barren desert scene.

"The desert?! The closest entrance is in the desert?!" I said incredulously. " Sheesh don't you think that is over spacing just a little?" He laughed as he put his hand to the ground, and closed his eyes. After a moment the earth opened up and there was a staircase leading down.

"After you, ladies first," he proclaimed in a gentlemanly like tone. I was beginning to warm up to him but not that much yet.

"Never put a potential enemy at your back' I remembered Charles saying one morning when I went down to for for sword practice.

"Go ahead I insist," I replied.

"Don't trust me do you? Thats ok its to be expected given the reputation of most the Fae. We come across even worse than the vampires and that is saying something, especially after the massacre they caused three years ago," he grimaced shaking his head. I agreed with him. He started down the stairs and I followed after him.

"Its nothing personal, just I lost my grandmother to a Fae," I confessed, not knowing why I was telling him, but I sensed that he wasn't cruel like the majority of them.

"Yeah, that is something we have in common. Losing a loved one, I mean. My mother was human. It was forbidden for the Fae to have any interactions with humans then. That was before the reveal of the Fae. They killed her, but since I was part Fae and they try not to kill their own kind so the let me be." His face was black as he told me the story. I felt so sorry for him. After a moment of silence his easy grin returned to his face.

We entered a tunnel walking, and to pass the time we talked. I found out that he was half Fae, and his father was a Gremlin, A Fae that has the ability to touch and work with metal, and the common tern is being Iron Kissed. That was why he was able to touch Iron. He knew swords.

I was liking him more and more by the second. He was a college student since, Fae just recently got rights recently. He was too smart to stay in High School. He didn't say it in a bragging way just matter of fact. He loved classical music. He collected stuffed penguins.

He learned that I liked classical music too I collected stuffed Coyote and Wolves. How ironic! I was a total sword geek. He seemed like a great guy. Every now and then he would halt in our conversation to tell me which direction to turn. This went on for a while until he suddenly muttered,

"This is not normal, there should be more guards. There usually are." At that moment something dawned on me as we were in front of a giant green double door.

"Its an ambush. Draw your swords." As soon as I mentioned the words 'ambush' he unhooked his Khopeshs from their hooks. I drew my Katanas from their sheaths and I karate kicked the door. It flew off the hinges and landed to the side of the giant room.

"Very nice," Tad teased with a smile.

"Why, thank you," I joked back, Grinning.

"How nice of you to join us," spealed a high cheerful voice. I looked up to see a little girl in green dress sitting on a giant throne.

"You're the Fae Queen?! The Boogieman or in your case Boogiegirl of the Fae world. I was expecting someone taller or older. You're basically a little girl!" I remarked to her with a smirk. Then I noticed two limp bodies in the corner. As soon as I saw my parents lim bodies the smile vanished from both the queens' face and mine.

"Kill them so I can have their heads," She hollered. "Then I shall have that foolish wolf Mason and I shall see my old friend Bran again. Ah yes the good old days." she smiled then, as about a hundred Fae stormed into the room looking oh so huge. I nearly swallowed my heart.

"Well, then it was a pleasure meeting you and if we make it out of here I am asking you out," I proclaimed to Tad grinning.

"Not if I beat you to it," Tad replied.

"Your on," I declared to Tad.

Then we were off through the hoard of men. Tad fought like a ghost with incredible speed and agility. One moment he was there the next he was gone. I channeled the speed of my animal into my human body swinging stabbing jabbing through the throng of men. My goal was the queen. She was the biggest threat.

"Impossible!" Shrieked the queen as she watched Tad fight. "No one can reach that speed within a matter of moments." She was so distracted that she didn't see me coming. For a moment she forgot I was there. A moment was all I needed. In that instant I thanked Charles for all the sword fighting lessons and the greatest rule of all

'Never turn your back on an enemy no matter how slight. It doesn't take power to drive a knife into someones back.' I struck her in the back, below her left shoulder where her heart was located located with one sword. I used the other sword to chop off her head. her body exploded into a pile of flowers. I ran to my parents and untied them. I closed my eyes and sensed to see if their animals were present. Whenever a Werewolf or Walker dies his or her animal's spirit leaves their bodies. I could still sense them.

"Oh, thank god. Tad help me get them out of here," I sighed to Tad. Together we carried my parents out of the throne room, out of Faerie, and into the desert. Then, Tad transported up back to the house in Aspen Creek.

We arrived to see Bran sitting on the couch with Samuel and Charles sitting next to him. Anna was standing behind Charles. I lay my Mom and Dad on the two other couches while Samuel followed us. While Samuel checked on my parents Tad went to get something to eat I was shocked to hear that one. Fae eat?! I thought. I asked Tad and he laughed and replied,

"No, not normally but I am half human so it is required." I laughed and nodded then I went up to Bran and told him everything that happened.

"Well she was always easy to distract," he proclaimed when I was done. "One of her many flaws. And the part about Mason I already knew. The situation has been neutralized. As soon as Adam and Mercy are back in full health they can go back to Columbia."

"Thats great news," I sighed, yawning. I was exhausted

"I just want to say good job kid." he chuckled as he ruffled my short black hair.

"Thanks, I'm Just glad they safe," I replied sleepily.

Well it turns out Tad and I were In Faerie for about 3 days. Time travels differently in

Faerie don't ask me why. Tad beat me to the whole asking me out thing. He asked me while he was sipping his lemonade. I was so tired I forgot all about our little post battle bet. That was also the exact moment my parents woke up, so that was a lovely little moment. It was about a week before mom and dad went home. Tad stayed for our date, much to Brans' and my dads' annoyance. Really what is it with all these alpha males?! Anyway Mom is happy about it. Tad's a great guy For a Fae.


End file.
